The purpose of the Developmental and Stem Cell Biology Training Program (DSCB) is to prepare Ph.D. candidates for participation as active scientists in disciplines having an emphasis on developmental and stem cell biology. To accomplish this goal, the training program provides education in core principles of development, genetics, cell biology, and molecular biology. Of special importance is the preparation of critical and creative minds. In addition to didactic training, the Program provides and encourages participation in seminars, journal clubs, and colloquia that foster discussion, perspective and critical review of the literature. Extensive laboratory training provides each student with a special expertise in his or her chosen specialty, and University-wide resources help students develop their full potential to pursue a diversity of careers.